


I’ll always find my way back to you

by multivndm



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, M/M, Missing Persons, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, character "death" not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multivndm/pseuds/multivndm
Summary: “I don’t have a choice Poe, you know that maybe better than anyone”Poe sighs, leaning into the other man’s touch. He’s right. Being Commander means he’s leading his squadron on missions all the time, (granted, none of them lasted 30 days with zero comms to base) leaving Finn behind on the ground to do nothing but watch and worry.“I know. But I still have a weird feeling about this whole thing. Just...Promise me you won’t do anything stupid. I can’t” his voice falters, the recent loses still heavy on his heart “i just can’t lose you too”“Hey, everything's going to be ok. I promise, I'll always find my way back to back to you.”Except this time...he didn'tOr- Finn is sent on a risky mission, but Poe has a bad feeling about it. When the transport comes back a few days late with no Finn, Poe's biggest nightmare comes true: Finn is gone...or so he thought
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I’ll always find my way back to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic so let me know what you think!

_Poe closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Finn above him. The soft, gentle kisses making there way down his throat. The hitch of breath that comes when he wraps his legs around the solid hips gently rocking into him. A calloused hand roaming over every inch of his exposed skin, the other gripping his hand so tight like it’s afraid to let go. Maybe because it is._

* * *

Poe wakes up to the rustling of clothes and a cold empty chill replacing the warm arms that encased him all night. He turns to see Finn pulling on the jacket that Poe let him keep all those months ago. It was still crazy to think that the day he thought would bring the end of his life ended up being the start of it.

“If you keep looking at me like that I’m never going to be able to leave.” _then don’t_ Poe wants to say, _stay here where your safe._

Instead he replies “Maybe that’s the plan”. Finn sighs, and finally looks into the eyes of the man he never wants to be without and sees nothing but sorrow and longing, which he has no doubt is reflected in his own gaze.

“This mission is important. We could finally be one step ahead of The First Order instead of three steps back.”

Poe knows what he’s saying is true, but it doesn’t mean he has to like it.

“I get that buddy, I really do. But I don’t get why you have to be the one to go. You’re the third most wanted person by the First Order for Force sake!”

It was a pointless argument, Poe knew that. Hell he was the second most wanted last time he checked, so he didn’t have any ground to stand on, but at this point he didn’t care.

“Actually I’m the second. My bounty is now 100,000 credits more than yours” Finn says with a smile.

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me_ “You’re not exactly helping your case here Finn!”

His smile faltering, Finn sits down besides Poe and runs one hand through his unruly curls, the other grabbing the older man's waist, pulling him closer.

“I don’t have a choice Poe, you know that maybe better than anyone”

Poe sighs, leaning into the other man’s touch. He’s right. Being Commander means he’s leading his squadron on missions all the time, (granted, none of them lasted 30 days with zero comms to base) leaving Finn behind on the ground to do nothing but watch and worry.

“I know. But I still have a weird feeling about this whole thing. Just...Promise me you won’t do anything stupid. I can’t” his voice falters, the recent loses still heavy on his heart “i just can’t lose you too”

“Hey, everything's going to be ok. I promise, I'll always find my way back to back to you.”

Finn tightens his grip in Poes hair, catching his lips in a tender kiss.

“I love you Poe Dameron”

“I love you, too”

With one final kiss Finn gets up and crosses the room to collect his things. Saying goodbye to BB-8, he walks out the door with one last look at the man in bed,

“I’ll see you soon”

_It’s only 30 days,_ Poe tells himself as the door shuts. _Everything is going to fine._

Except it wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know how many chapters this will be but i will try and update regularly


End file.
